1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanical vibrating element which can be used as a resonator made operative to resonate in a predetermined frequency, a filter having a frequency selecting property or an optical deflector adapted to be mechanically dislocated in accordance with an input signal for deflecting an optical beam so that it can be used in an electromagnetic oscillograph, for example. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mechanical vibrating element which is characterized in that an insulating substrate constructs a frame and a moving portion supported on the frame through a spring portion, in that the moving portion is formed with a conductive pattern or a coil, in that the insulating substrate is arranged in a magnetic field which is oriented in the same direction as the plane direction of that substrate, in that an electric current is fed to the conductor or the coil so that the moving portion may be mechanically vibrated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As an applied example of a mechanical vibrating element, there is an optical deflector in which a mirror is attached to a moving portion thereby to deflect an optical beam. FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing the construction of one example of the optical deflector which is used in a conventionally known electromagnetic oscillograph. This optical deflector is constructed such that a reflecting mirror 4 and a coil 5 for generating a torsional torque are adhered to a ligament 3 acting as a torsion spring 3. The coil 5 is arranged in a magnetic field so that a torsional torque is generated by feeding the coil 5 with a current i, whereby the reflecting mirror 4 is dislocated. As a result, the light incident upon the reflecting mirror 4 can be deflected by the current flowing through the coil 5. The optical deflector having the construction thus far described is fabricated by the manual works such as the formation of the coil 5 or the attachment of the coil or the reflecting mirror to the ligament and has disadvantages that the quality and performance become irregular and that the price becomes high.